


remnants

by Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Character, Clothed Sex, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for <em>Santabound</em>. Kanaya teaches Terezi how to sew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remnants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Written for [Santabound](http://santabound.tumblr.com/), for an as-of-now anonymous recipient. The request was this:
>
>>   
>  _Kanaya teaches Terezi about fashion and / or sewing. This route may or may not lead to pailing depending on whether or not the person fulfilling the request is comfortable with it, but it is preferred._   
> 
> 
> I have an unabashed love for porn, so porn totally happened. AWWWRIIIIGHT.
> 
> Inspired by [this song](http://youtu.be/ipX3hfWWqj8), these gorgeous pieces of fanart [x](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvvg86TmKE1r18mp8o1_500.jpg) & [x](http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lt45g4Jw7J1qzrrvoo1_1280.jpg) ([artist](http://kaybeer.tumblr.com/post/6349410063/for-birthdaykanaya-because-she-likes-to-hold-hands) & [artist](http://cheesydicks.tumblr.com/post/11479347483)), and a full marathon of _Project Runway: Season 2_. Also rum.
> 
> SORRY IT'S LATE, ANON. ♥ If you have an AO3 account and would like me to dedicate it to you, just let me know!

Her Redglare costume is somewhat worse for wear, and since there's only one person she knows of who can fix it, Terezi finds herself standing in Kanaya's hive in the late morning. She's tired, and wishes she could be at home in her own respiteblock, ready to get some sleep.

She can hear Kanaya's sewing machine buzzing preemptively before she presses down to run the needle. Kanaya sews in heels, the vague impression of smooth grey skin with delicate black shoes, stepping lightly onto the pedal. Kanaya mends clothing like she mends feelings, listening and soothing where people ache, stitching and repairing where hatred tears out of control. Some might call it meddling, but Terezi knows better.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out," she says, stepping closer and feeling _almost_ disappointed she can't watch the progress with her eyes.

"It is no problem at all," she replies, prim and proper as always. "May I ask what led to this damage happening?"

Terezi laughs, as if it's the most obvious answer in the world. It sort of is. "The Scourge Sisters, of course!"

Kanaya shakes her head and turns to look at her, and Terezi can sense her amusement, the wry smile on her pretty green lips. "I should have known." She takes her toes off the treadle and lifts the presser foot, rotating the fabric and dropping the foot back down, ready to sew in a new direction. "Tell me, are you having black feelings for her?"

Terezi shrugs, plays it off like it's nothing she's ever considered. "Mindfang is a wily woman. Who knows what she might try to start with me?"

Kanaya steps on the pedal, the whirring silencing their conversation temporarily. "I did not ask about how she felt. I asked about you."

She's quiet at that one, contemplative. "It's something I try not to dwell on, you know?" she says, sighing, a little put out. "She never makes anything easy."

"All too true." Kanaya holds down the cloth with slender fingers, protecting it from mishaps, keeping it out of harm's way. She's done this for sweeps, and there's no room for mistakes on an outfit so beloved.

Terezi shifts on her feet, sniffs at the workstation, smells the _red_ and the movement of Kanaya's hands as she guides the costume through the machine. She runs a few more stitches, then removes the garment and holds it up for Terezi to inspect.

"All done," she announces.

Terezi takes it from her, thumbing at the fresh threads, grinning. She's fond of it, of the familiar red and teal of her FLARP outfit, and is so relieved it's not ruined.

"You're great, Kanaya!" she says, beaming at her. "Thank you so, so much!"

Another smile, bright and sincere. "I enjoy what I do."

Kanaya takes the clothing back and neatly folds it, setting it down on the table. She turns to Terezi and folds her arms neatly across her chest. "Is this something you wished to learn?"

It hadn't occurred to her before, but she _does_. She nods, enthusiastic. "Yeah! Would you teach me?"

"Of course."

Kanaya leads her over to her bolts of fabric, arranged systematically where they lean against the wall. She takes her hand and runs it over the material, explaining the differences between silk and satin, brocade and broadcloth. She selects a simple white muslin, crisp and clean as Terezi breathes in its essence, and lays it out on a thick plastic mat. With the utmost care, Kanaya smooths out the wrinkles, lines it up, and slices a rotary cutter across it, freeing an ample swatch from the rest of the fabric.

They sit on the floor for the lesson. She picks up a spool of bold cerulean thread, snips it at a precise length, and guides Terezi's fingers as she loops it through the eye of a needle. The color is vivid, and they both think _Vriska_. Kanaya demonstrates the basic stitches: basting, cross, back, running, all standing out against the neutral bland muslin in Terezi's mind's eye. Kanaya takes the needle and tucks it safely away in a pincushion, then presents the little practice kerchief to her student.

"You did well," she says, pleased that anyone's showing interest in her hobby. Trolls think fashion is stupid, with the significant exception of Kanaya Maryam.

"Thanks for showing me," Terezi replies, grinning with sharp teeth and flushed cheeks. "Couldn't've done it without you!"

She runs a hand along Kanaya's thigh, testing the cloth of her skirt between her thumb and index finger. "And what's this one?"

Kanaya's breath hitches in her throat, but she steadies her voice."Just cotton," she answers, "It is comfortable for the heat of my lawnring when I am out in the sun."

Terezi smirks at her, and slides her hand further up, settling on her chest. "And this?"

"A blend." It's a game now, she realizes, and she tilts her head back defiantly, her impeccably styled hair catching the scant rays of light that seep through the heavy curtains. She couldn't have had visitors without blocking out the windows.

Terezi can smell the jade blood pulsing below her ribs, can feel it thudding on the palm of her hand. She moves up again and holds her cheek, smiling widely. "I like you," she says, before leaning in to kiss her.

Kanaya saw it coming, and is hardly upset at the development. She threads her fingers through Terezi's short hair, her perfect nails scratching gently, pleasantly into her scalp. "I'm glad you came by," she murmurs, her lipstick smeared on Terezi's mouth.

Terezi laughs. "That makes two of us!"

She kisses her again, leaning the girl back on the floor, straddling the curve of her hips. Kanaya allows it, and kisses her back, nipping at her lips lightly, lapping away the taste of copper when she accidentally -- maybe -- draws blood.

Terezi settles on top of her, enjoying the swell of Kanaya's breasts against her own, and kisses down along her neck. Kanaya tastes like _green_ , like the living things she cultivates in her hive, like a sense of peace between rivals, like the very best chalk, and so many other things that no one's skin would ever truly be flavored.

"I'm going to spoil you!" she declares.

"Is that so?" Kanaya asks, trying to catch her breath.

Terezi nods, resolute, and slithers down her body to spread her legs wide and hike up her skirt. Kanaya's undergarments are luxurious and lacy, nothing like the utilitarian cheap ones that Terezi's got in her storage drawers, and it's pretty as it slides down past her knees and across her ankles. Terezi flings it to the opposite side of the room with wild abandon, snickering to herself before ducking her head.

Kanaya lifts her hips, trying to ease the angle for better access, and covers her eyes with the crook of her elbow. Terezi drags her tongue across her sex, flat and wet, laving in long, deliberate strokes until she can hear the girl gasping beneath her. She points her tongue and circles her clit, backing off almost immediately before it's too intense. Settling down further between her legs, Terezi curls her arms around Kanaya's thighs and holds on to her waist. She flicks her tongue diligently, keeping the pressure steady, stopping occassionally to keep it slick with teal-tinged saliva.

Kanaya arches into her, her chest rising and falling with the effort of breathing. Terezi hums something whimsical and shifts up, fluttering the tip against her clitoris again, ramping up the speed and force until Kanaya's bucking beneath her, her thighs quivering as she comes. Her genetic material floods the floor, and Terezi experimentally laps some of it up, nearly cackling with amusement. _She did this. She made this happen._

She's proud.

"How was that?" she asks, her mouth lined with green and curved in a smile.

Kanaya props herself up on shaky forearms and regards her with heavily-lidded eyes, grateful and a bit giddy. "Shall I return the favor?" she asks, and Terezi nods her assent.

She stands and brushes her skirt down, rearranging it on her waist until it's aligned properly again. Kanaya's still feeling a bit wobbly, but has the dignity to choose another spot on the floor for the rest of the encounter. She'll clean up the mess in a moment.

Terezi kicks off her red shoes -- _everything's red with this girl_ , Kanaya thinks -- and sends them flying away to join Kanaya's panties. She lifts her ass off ground and shimmiest out of her jeans, pulling down her underwear with them. She leans back, idly playing with the newly stitched handkerchief and trying not to feel too ticklish when Kanaya's breath hits her skin.

Kanaya takes a much more lavish approach to this, kissing her inner thighs before beginning, gliding her manicured fingertips down along her calves. Every motion is intentional, planned; she's focused on details just as she is with a garment, working with what Terezi gives her, tending to her particular needs. She licks at her until Terezi is laughing, breathless, writhing against her mouth and begging loudly for _more_.

Kanaya lifts her head, wipes away the taste with a quick sweep of her tongue, and wets her fingers with spit. She presses the pads of her fingertips to Terezi's clit, rubbing slowly, almost tenderly. Terezi groans her approval, and Kanaya licks at her fingers again before pressing two of them inside her, careful with her nails. She braces herself with her off hand, leaning down to lap at her clitoris as her fingers spread her labia apart. She curls the digits back, smooth as they press against hot, ridged skin, and gradually begins to move her hand.

Terezi grinds down into her, pushing and gasping and twisting under Kanaya's dual touch. She increases the pace, varying the pressure until Terezi cries out, screaming her name loud enough for her lusus to hear. Kanaya backs her head away as she comes, worried for her clothing, but keeps her hand moving until she's completely spent.

Sighing, contented in ways she didn't think she would be today, Terezi stretches indulgently and curls onto her side. "Mmmm," she says, eloquently, "If your recuperacoon wasn't on the fucking ceiling, I'd hop in it right now." She pillows her head on her arm, keeping her horns elevated from the floor.

Kanaya pets her naked thigh, seeking out the ridge of her hip bone with her thumb, playing over it in lazy circles. "What is so distasteful about it?"

Terezi snickers, and finally pulls her glasses off, sick of them digging into her face at this angle. She shoves them away and looks at Kanaya, exhausted but happy. "Only criminals are supposed to hang, Kanaya!"

Kanaya smiles and shakes her head. "If you say so."

She stands, and comes back with a damp rag to wipe up the spots on the floor. Once it's clean, she finds a bolt of bulk fleece she hasn't used for sweeps. She fluffs it out, opening the folds and draping it over Terezi with the same dutiful attention she'd give to a dress form. Once she's tucked in, she kneels down to brush a lock of damp hair out of Terezi's closed, sightless eyes, and kisses her teal-tinted cheek.

She'll wake her when it's dark again, when it's safe for her to travel. For now, she returns to her work, misting her houseplants and smiling to herself each time she catches sight of Redglare's outfit next to her sewing equipment.


End file.
